


Supposedly love

by denimdisaster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, a story abt growing up gay, a v v gay story, i guess?, momoriko is so underappreciated i s2g, oh boy, so here ya go, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Satsuki was five, she learned that girls were supposed to love boys.</p><p>It wasn’t so much of what she was actually told, honestly.  No one said right out that ‘girls love boys and boys love girls’. But there was ‘Oh Daiki sweetheart, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend? You’re such a cute couple!’ and ‘Izuki’s only teasing you because he likes you’ and ‘Look at Yukio and his future wife!’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposedly love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MYSELF BC TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MYSELF+BC+TRASH), [Seika I guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seika+I+guess), [she likes this ship](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she+likes+this+ship).



> Yo hola!  
> As you might or might not know, I am very new to writing ship fics - I stick to those prompted stories your teachers assign you, like "write about an animal" or "write about standing up against injustice".  
> But MomoRiko is a lonely ship and I am desperate, so I tried. :3

When Satsuki was five, she learned that girls were supposed to love boys. 

It wasn’t so much of what she was actually told, honestly. No one said right out that ‘girls love boys and boys love girls’. But there was ‘Oh Daiki sweetheart, have you gotten yourself a _girlfriend_? You’re such a cute _couple_!’ and ‘Izuki’s only teasing you because he likes you’ and ‘Look at Yukio and his future _wife_!’. 

When you are five, you can’t help but adapt. It’s what toddlers do. 

She didn’t chase after the boys trying to kiss them, but she dreamed about getting married to her Prince Charming and imagined having a family with him. She played with Daiki way more than with the other girls, but she always knew she was going to end up with a sweet husband and children, just like her mother and those before her. 

Wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? 

. . . 

When Satsuki was ten the girls in her class started talking about boys for real. 

The boys made fun of them for being girls and icky throughout elementary school, but it was alright, because they loved girls, right? Who else could they love? 

The girls, however, had taken to discussing boys in the locker rooms. Who was cutest, who was best at sports, who was the most popular, who was the funniest. Pros and cons, waging their options. Finally asking them out, shy and giggling when they left their ‘be my boyfriend? Put an x in the right box and give back!!  <3’ notes. 

Satsuki didn’t care much about it. She couldn’t see the point in any of it. Why ask someone out when you didn’t really love them? You will get your prince either way, right? 

Wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? 

. . . 

When Satsuki was thirteen, the few female friends she had developed crushes. 

Whether it was on boys from their drama series or boys in high school or boys in their class, it didn’t matter. It was all the same anyways. 

It was a little lonely, too, not having had a proper crush yet when it was all your classmates talked about. Daiki hadn’t had one either as far as she knew, but he was _Daiki_. He wasn’t someone who she had to impress to keep around. He wasn’t female and he couldn’t help her get girlfriends. 

Satsuki believed that she had crushes, too, on handsome boys in magazines or nice boys from other classes. They didn’t make her stomach flop or her mind feel fuzzy. But maybe that was just the way she was? Maybe she wasn’t meant for the big, grand romances. Perhaps she just hadn’t met _The One_ yet. 

She gave up on having female friends. Daiki was in the basketball team and he finally got to play to his heart’s content. Seeing him happy was enough for her at that point in life. The Teikou basketball club became her safe place, a bubble protecting her from the rest of the world, which was kind of ironic considering that she wasn’t even a player. Well, it didn’t matter. Daiki was happy and there was no need to be concerned about anything besides keeping the team together. 

Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. 

. . . 

When Satsuki was fourteen, the basketball team begun to fall apart. Daiki fell apart. Something inside of him had cracked, and it left him empty and shallow. Void of all spirit. 

It hurt. It hurt even more because she wasn’t even in there with the rest of them, wholeheartedly suffering, instead of watching from the sidelines. She wasn’t a player, she didn’t know Midorima as well as Kise did nor was she ever a part of the secret smiles they shared, the group hugs, the locker room incidents, the victories. Satsuki had no idea what it felt like to be winning with a team, because she had never been a part of one. 

Of course, Akaashi often reminded her of how essential she was to the team. But that alone was not enough to satisfy her thirst for someone who understood her. 

When Satsuki was fourteen, she realized that she was gay, and that she longed for a _girlfriend_. 

And it hit her that she would be lonely. Only 10% of the world’s population was non-straight, if she didn’t remember it wrong. Statistically speaking, 90% of the girls she would crush on would be hetero. Girls already didn’t like her for being her, what were the odds of ever finding someone who would like her back? 

Maybe she was meant to be lonely. Maybe it was something she’d done in a past life. 

Was this how it was supposed to be? 

. . . 

When Satsuki was fifteen she and Daiki started Touou together. It was what he wanted and since she didn’t have anywhere else to go, Touou it was. She considered going with Kuroko to Seirin but Daiki was her friend above all and he had always been her first choice. 

She crushed on a girl called Yui for a little while during the first weeks of high school. Why wouldn’t she? Yui was smart and witty with a gorgeous smile and blonde hair that shimmered like in a commercial. She smelt like vanilla ice cream, which honestly wasn’t something that Satsuki liked, but that didn’t matter because it was _Yui_. 

However, her object of affection took one look at her breasts and turned away with a disapproving look on her face. As if it was something that Satsuki had control over. 

It turned out that Yui had a boyfriend. He came to visit about a month into the semester and Satsuki couldn’t even bring herself to tell Yui, who was sending her glares over her shoulder, that she definitely wasn’t there to steal her boyfriend. 

She dedicated herself to basketball instead. Looked up the teams. Midorima went to Shuutoku, which had a somewhat interesting point guard. Kise went to Kaijou. That captain was to look out for. Murasakibara went to Yosen, Akaashi to Rakuzan. 

Kuroko went to Seirin. A relatively unknown team with a skilled captain and an interesting new addition of an American returnee. Apparently, they had a skilled coach too, a prodigy only a year older than her who could analyze height, weight, strength, speed and flexibility of a person. 

When Satsuki was fifteen she came out to Daiki. 

He stared at her for a long time. Then he asked how she could know, to which she had to give a detailed explanation for how she felt when imagining her perfect relationship and asked _him_ how he was so sure he was _straight_. 

Daiki fell silent at that. 

When he talked again, he made a crude comment about how at least lesbians weren’t an eyesore and she thought that that was the most she would ever get out of him. 

And maybe most importantly, when Satsuki was fifteen years old, she met Aida Riko – Seirin’s coach who turned out to be female. Aida Riko was short. Her hair was, too, and it was swept to the side and held in place by hairclips. She was older than her but she was barely a B-cup, something that annoyed the older girl when asked about it. She worked hard for her team, she was smart and she was ruthless when needed. Aida Riko was nothing yet everything like her at the same time, and Satsuki was intrigued. 

Maybe she wasn't supposed to be so lonely after all. 

. . . 

When Satsuki was sixteen years old, she realized that she was crushing on Aida Riko. 

She found herself daydreaming about milky thighs, bare napes and collarbones instead of studying – even when it was World History, her best subject. And everything, _everything_ , reminded her of Riko. 

Getting dressed in the morning made her wonder which kind of underwear Riko used. Eating breakfast made her giggle thinking about Aida’s cooking skills (Satsuki refused to admit that she wasn’t any better), reading a book made her wonder which was Riko’s favourite. 

Now, Satsuki wasn’t a person who gave up. Unless proven not interested, she was going to give this her all. The problem was how. Daiki provided no help at all, of course. He couldn’t ask his own crush out, there was no way he was going to be any help to Satsuki. 

Meeting Riko at the bath house was expected, but it still made Satsuki’s pulse race uncontrollably. She was so small, so dainty, so strong, so feisty, so much Riko that it hurt to have her around when she knew she had to be on her tip-toes not to scare her away. Still, she tried her best to flirt without being too obvious. Just enough so that if Riko wanted her too, she would blush and stutter, give her signs. Riko got upset when Satsuki tried to tell her that her breasts were small and cute. Attempt 1: Failed. 

Next time they met, Riko was shopping for clothes and Satsuki found her inside one of her favourite stores. She called out to her, and although the elder girl frowned, Satsuki could tell that she was happily surprised to get some help with this. Riko’s fashion sense was actually quite good and a couple of skintight jeans, pretty skirts, a couple of shirts (v-necks looked amazing on her) and one dress later, they had finished. As thanks for the help, Riko invited Satsuki to cake at one of her favourite shops, which she happily agreed to. Sure, they weren’t together yet, and Riko probably didn’t count this as a date, but it was something. Attempt 2: Partway success. 

The winter cup was emotional. 

Kagamin found a rival, Satsuki found hope and Daiki found himself. Daiki lost at basketball for the first time in a long time, but maybe he was the one who won the most. 

Seirin beat them. Just like Riko said. And somehow, it wasn’t as disappointing as Satsuki had thought. Life would go on. There would be a new chance another time, and Touou would take it. 

Seeing Riko like this was worth it anyways, no matter how selfish that sounded. High-spirited, glittering eyes, a smile on her face and tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Satsuki couldn’t help but hug her and it took all of her self control not to kiss her out of joy. 

Riko was warm and small and there was probably tears and snot on her clothes now but Satsuki just couldn’t care because this was Aida Riko, the merciless devil coach who brought her team to victory when she was 17 years old, crying and hugging her with her arms around her neck. 

And then there was Riko kissing her too. 

It was sloppy and messy, because Riko was giggling, but not even near as sloppy as the boy Satsuki had kissed in seventh grade. Her lips were chappy but soft all the same and she tasted like chapstick, sugar lemons, tears, victory. Her teeth was gnawing on Satsuki’s bottom lip and her tongue demanded access that Satsuki was more than happy to give. 

Someone in the background, probably Daiki, was wolf whistling but she didn’t care because Riko’s tongue was hot and wet and all over her own. 

Satsuki couldn’t break apart now. If she let go, Riko might never come back. So she held on tightly, even when the kiss ended so that they could breathe. 

“Momoi. Hey, Momoi.” 

… 

She was calling out to her now, probably to tell her to release her. Not yet. Not yet, she hadn’t had enough time. 

"Satsuki? I have to congratulate my team.” 

Hesistantly, she took her arms away from Riko’s waist, slowly, as to savor the feeling. Maybe she wasn’t hers to keep. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be them after all. 

“I’m sorry, Ri-chan,” she mumbled. And she was. She was sorry she kept her there against her will, and she was sorry that it _was_ against her will, and she was sorry that Touou lost, and she was sorry that Riko didn’t want her back. 

Riko slapped her cheek in front of two teams. 

“Dumbass. Don’t be sorry when I was the one throwing myself at you, you hear that? I just need to congratulate my team properly, god damn it. I’ll be back in a minute and don’t you dare go anywhere and don’t even think about crying for any reason other than basketball.” 

And then she was gone, for one, two, fourteen minutes. Way longer than one, but Riko came back to her. Just like she promised. 

Attempt 3 wasn’t even a calculated attempt but it was the biggest success Satsuki had ever experienced. 

When Satsuki was sixteen years old, she thought to her self that this, _this was the way it was supposed to be._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a MomoRiko song mix and so far I only have Girlfriend by Icona Pop pls send me some
> 
> ;>
> 
> The ending was way too rushed but that's how it is when you have internet like once a week and need to upload


End file.
